hctiwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Birchwood
'Mary Carnelian Coventry-Birchwood '''is one of the main protagonists of the Birchwood Chronicles. She is depicted as a high school junior with a permanent smile on her face. Mary is the fraternal twin sister of Samantha Birchwood and the descendant of the powerful Coventry clan. She represents the element of ''Shadow ''in the Blackforest coven. Appearance mary cheer1.png|Mary in her cheer uniform. Mary is often described as having a very classic, timeless beauty that is different from her twin sister's striking, more exotic appearance. Mary has a thin oval face, apple cheeks with sweet dimples, a small nose and large, doll-like brown eyes that she shares with her mother and sister. She has long, wavy brown hair that falls down to her waist. Mary is described as having a very youthful aura, something which is enhanced by both her energetic, sweet personality and her baby face. She is famous for her gummy smile, which makes her appear even more approachable than she already does. While Samantha's looks are often described as sharp, cold, and intimidatingly stunning, Mary's appearance is described as being more like a traditional pretty girl with a bright smile, sweet eyes and a face that is doll-like and beautiful but still approachable and friendly. Mary dresses in a very simple yet girlish style, being especially fond of skirts and off-the-shoulder tops. Her wardrobe is mainly composed of soft pastel colors, layers, and floral patterns. She owns a lot of athletic clothes as well due to her affinity for sports and fitness. One of the most notable physical features of Mary is her small size. She is said to barely reach 5'3 feet in height, and despite having a fit physique, she is incredibly petite. Despite being thin and very beautiful, Mary constantly feels inadequate, especially when compared to her sister. She has a naturally slender body, but often feels uncomfortable in her own skin and feels as if she should be thinner. Mary suffered from a severe eating disorder at the beginning of her freshman year of high school, and still struggles with keeping a higher weight, which is a factor that contributes to her remarkably thin body. Personality MARY 1.png|Mary smiling Cheerful and sweet, Mary is a friendly high school student who is overwhelmingly kind-hearted and positive. An eternal optimist, she is welcoming and warm towards anyone she meets, and has the ability to put people at ease and make them feel comfortable around her, even if she has just met them. She is very accepting and open to everyone, and while she may seem naive upon first impression, Mary has faced many tragic circumstances that allowed her to develop a realistic perspective of the world. Despite this, she chooses to focus on the good in people, and holds unwavering hope in humanity's good nature. She always looks to bring out a smile in the people around her, sharing her energy and positivity. Mary is a remarkably perceptive and wise individual. Her friendliness and optimism make her appear child-like, but in reality she is remarkably observant. She can read between the lines and notices even the smallest of details, and has the uncanny ability to detect when people are lying. Mary is not easy to fool, and can be surprisingly hard to read, as she masks her emotions with a smile and doesn't always let her true feelings show. She has displayed a talent for music, and is a very creative, resourceful and thoughtful person. Mary is part of the school's cheerleading squad and honor choir. Despite her extraversion, positivitiy, and energy, Mary seems to hold several insecurities. She heavily criticizes herself, and likewise tries to carry her burdens alone, never sharing her pains and struggles with others out of fear that she will burden them. Mary also seems to have some deeply rooted body image issues, as she is revealed to have suffered from a severe eating disorder several years ago and continues to struggle with her self-esteem, eating and body image. Early Life Mary was born in a hospital in Albany, New York to Grace Coventry (nee Birchwood) and Olivier Coventry on April 2 of 1997. She grew up with her parents and younger sister in Albany. On her twelfth birthday, Mary got in a severe car crash with her father and Samantha. While Mary and her sister survived, their father died in the accident. Severel years later, Grace abruptly took both of her daughters and moved the family to Meryl Coventry's house in Bellingham, Washington. There, Mary and Samantha discovered their witch heritage. Along with Samantha, Mary was later initiated into the local witch coven, The Blackforest Coven, and has been training as a witch since then. Books Book 1 - Descent Book 2 - Cursed Book 3 - Broken Book 4 - Reflections Book 5 - Crash Book 6 - Crescent Book 7 - Faded Weaknesses The biggest weakness of the Shadow witch would be her insecurities. Mary often doubts that other people truly care about her, and as a result feels lonely. She does not want to bother others and often keeps her pains and problems to herself, making her suffer alone. Despite being a very pretty girl, she does not find herself physically attractive. At times, she also believes herself to have no skills or talents, despite being a part of the cheerleading team and the school's honor choir. Perhaps Mary's biggest weakness is her love for Rin Maxwell, whom she is willing to sacrifice nearly everything for. Mary showed no apprehension towards throwing her own life away to save Rin, and the darker side of her personality only appears when people aim to do harm to her significant other. Powers As the daughter of the powerful Olivier Coventry and descentdant of the ancient Coventry family, Mary possesses an immense amount of power. Her power allows her to wield both Black magic. Mary's element is shadow, Despite this, Mary's powers are nearly only ever used in defense and healing. She refuses to use her powers offensively for herself, and will only fight if someone other than herself is in serious danger. Mary has been shown to at times reject her Dark magic, even fearing it at some points. Relationships *'Grace Birchwood: 'Grace is Mary's mother with whom she shares a close relationship with. The two are vastly different in personality, and have characteristics that allow them to complement each other. Their relationship hits a severely damaging point after Mary and her have an argument over Mary choosing to become a witch. They eventually are able to mend their relationship before Mary and the rest of the coven leave for Nyx. Mary trusts and loves Grace enough to never keep secrets from her, and when Mary opens up about her feelings for Rin, Grace is supportive, although she is surprised and it takes some time for her to adjust to the news. For main article, see Grace and Mary. *'Samantha Birchwood: 'The two sisters have always been close, despite their strong differences in personality. Mary has always been taken care of by Sam as if she were the younger sister, and the two are brought much closer through the coven. It is Sam who is the first person that Mary confesses most of her secrets to. The two care for each other deeply and are one another's best friends. For main article, see Samantha and Mary . *'Rin Maxwell: 'Mary instantly feels drawn to the wild, roguish Rin. The two naturally develop a close and genuine friendship which soon evolves into romantic affection. Mary falls deeply in love with Rin, though she initially feels confused by her own feelings and worries immensely about the consequences. Her feelings for Rin are strong and unwavering, to the point that she places Rin before anything else. Mary's love for Rin is so strong that when Archer is her revealed soulmate, she rejects the soulmate principle entirely. Mary cares deeply for Rin and is her biggest supporter and cheerleader. For main article, see Rin and Mary. *'Lee Yang: '''Lee is one of Mary's good friends. The two have a good relationship and Lee acts as Mary's brother figure. Other *Her full name is Mary Carnelian Birchwood. *It's highly suspected (though never offically stated) that Mary had a huge crush on Jason at the beginning of the series, before she fell in love with Rin. *She is a prodigious painter. *Mary is the "black moon" in the Coventry Scrolls, while Sam is the "white sun". *Mary is a flyer on the cheerleading team. *Mary is extremely intelligent, to the point that she is forced to take AP Calculus as a sophomore after getting a perfect score a math assessment exam *She is speculated to be bisexual, as she possibly had a crush on Jason, but is in love with Rin. *Whenever Mary is sad, she has a habit if biting her lip. *She rarely gets angry, and when she does, she cries. *Archer once stated that Mary's favorite color is green, and Rin added that her favorite food is PB&J. *At the lowest point of her eating disorder, Mary weighed under 90 pounds. *Her zodiac sign is libra. Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Pages Category:Stubs Category:The Birchwood Chronicles Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Witches